cause we got the fire
by Annabella Petrova
Summary: what are best friends for?


**Title: '**cause we got the fire

**Summary: **what are best friends for?

**Characters: **Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson

**Pairing(s): **Klatherine, Stebekah, Kabekah

**Genre:** humor, drama

**Rating**: M

**Timeline: **I dunno; future? Let's pretend the queen didn't die, k?

**Spoilers**: yes. Maybe.

**Words: **1,662

**Warnings: **Slight (a lot)Femslash. May not make sense since I'm half asleep.

**A/N: **Let's pretend Matt, Rebekah, and Nadia never slept together, cause in this, it's gonna be gross. ** Let's also pretend Katherine survived.**

* * *

First time Katherine Pierce and Rebekah Mikaelson met was in 1492. Katherine – _Katerina_ – bumped into her the day Rebekah got back from France with a few lovers.

A few meaning four or five, and lovers meaning blood bags.

"_Sorry,_" the blonde mutters, dashing away to find her brothers. "_Nik! Elijah!"_

"_You know the brothers_?" the doppelganger asks, flash of jealousy in her eyes. "_How?_"

"_Bekah, glad to have you back_," Klaus grins from behind them. Rebekah runs into his arms, wrapping her smaller ones around his waist.

"_As usual, you seem to have forgotten to introduce me."_ The youngest Original growled, glaring. She turns to Katerina. "_Rebekah, pleasure._"

"_The pleasure is all mine," _Katherine curtsies slightly. "_Katerina Petrova._"

"_Of course," _Rebekah grins. "_My brothers always chase after the prettiest girls_."

* * *

Then on Rebekah's birthday that year, when Katerina drank her wine, when Niklaus drank his wine, wine brought from Paris. Neither knew of the brew mixed in.

Rebekah knew, of course. She's the one who ordered it.

And then the doppelganger and her brother fell in love, the love potion did well. Katerina fell pregnant, because of the other brew in Klaus' wine.

And Katerina ran on the night she found out what they were hiding. She _turned_ herself, and Rebekah only wanted a niece. And a doppelganger would give that to her.

So eight years later, when Katerina ran off to find her first child, _Nadia_, Rebekah recalled, the brunette gladly let Rebekah raise her second child. Klaus, still tracking her, believed the child was an orphan, beaten by parents before she 'killed' them, at least that's the cover story the two ladies came up with.

* * *

Then in Paris, 1672. Katherine flips her long, brown hair over her shoulder as she throws the body to the ground. Rebekah stares from across the room.

"_Bonjour, Katerina_," she hums, smiling sadistically. "_I see you're enjoying the vampire life quite well_."

"_Rebekah," _Katherine breathes before glaring. "_And Katerina no longer exists_, _only Katherine Pierce, so please_."

"_Of course_," Rebekah grins. "_Still on the run from Nik_?"

"_Why are you here, Rebekah?_" Katherine grounds out. "_Where's Nikolina_."

"_Can't an old friend just say hello?_" the blonde asks innocently. "_And I don't have a single idea. Haven't seen her since two months ago."_

_"You're not my friend_," the doppelganger growled. "_You're my archenemy's darling little sister_."

"_True_," Rebekah hums, shrugging. "_But I like you."_

_ "Right," _Katherine mutters sarcastically, taking a silver knife from behind her back. "_Like I'm going to trust an Original."_

_"You've done research." _The original states. So she grins larger and suddenly Katherine's knife is on the ground and the older vampire grabs her and flits her out of the small house and they're suddenly in a forest and Rebekah's lips are at Katherine's neck and _oh, it feels so good_.

And that's the thing.

It starts a desire.

* * *

The 1920s in Chicago was their third encounter. Stefan was _shamelessly_ flirting with Rebekah and _oh, god_, all Katherine is doing is staring and growling like a _mutt_.

And Rebekah winks.

She _winks_.

Katherine rolls her eyes and they find Klaus' from the other side of the bar, and she shudders slightly and she runs. Escapes from their seductive smiles and allures of sex.

So, of course, the older Original chases after her and leaves Stefan to enjoy his little sister. And Klaus pushes Katherine against the wall and whispers softly, "_Miss me, darling_?"

"_Screw you_," she whispers back, sticking a silver knife into his neck and she runs as he falls the ground and then he pulls it out and chases after her back into the bar.

Stefan sees her. Them. "_Katherine_?"

"_Stefan_," she breathes, and suddenly she's against the wall by Klaus until Mikael comes in with bullets and one lands on her thigh and he pulls it out, dragging her behind a counter and kisses her before compelling her to forget that night and to _run_.

So she does.

And she doesn't look back.

And his heart aches.

So does hers.

And Rebekah's.

And Stefan's.

* * *

So she lands herself in New Orleans. Meets Marcellus Gerard. They fuck, until Katherine realizes that he was Klaus' protégé and tries to kill him but fails because she knows it will break Klaus' heart.

So she runs again. To Vegas. Witches talk there, said the youngest Original was daggered. She doesn't know how they know that.

And she sighs. "_Goddamn it_." And a string of curses fly out of her mouth and that group of witches corner her and she kills every last one of them.

* * *

She returns to Chicago the next morning. Klaus and his coffins are gone. She hears word that they moved to Florida or whatever so she tries to look for him and nothing.

So she stays.

She misses Rebekah. She misses how the stupid idiot would say, "_Us girls know how to please each other_."

She would roll her eyes. And they'd fall asleep.

Her memories come back though.

She remembers that night. And she wants to forget but it's no use because he's Klaus.

He's untraceable. He finds her, not the other way around.

She returns to the motel that night. Finds her old journal on the bed along with a necklace. _The_ necklace he gave her on the night of Nikolina's birth. The one she ripped off when she ran off and threw it in the forest.

How'd he find it?

* * *

Suddenly they're in Mystic Falls, present time. Nothing happens until they go back to Chicago, Ripper Stefan acting like Klaus' little bitch.

Katherine initiates the kiss this time. Rebekah grins against her lips and suddenly, there are hot, sweaty bodies on the bed, clawing at each other's backs, blood sharing like animals.

And of course, Stefan ruins it.

* * *

So Katherine leaves after tearing open Gloria's heart. Tells Stefan to be careful and stay away from the siblings because they are _hers_ and she doesn't share. "_I mean, look at Elena_. _I tried killing her over and over again and nothing. Don't get between me and my bitches or else that will be you, because we both know you're not strong enough._"

* * *

She conquers her desires – not really – but she likes to think that her sanity is intact. Even when she appears in the shower, naked, as the siblings were fighting and yelling and then they walk in, eyes widened.

Katherine smirks deviously. "_Missed you too, both of you_."

So they take turns with her. Klaus is rough, Rebekah's gentle.

"_I heard what you said to Stefan_." Rebekah states, lying next to her.

"_I like being shared, I just don't like sharing what's mine_," Katherine breathes. "_You don't either. Neither does Klaus, or Damon, no one really wants share."_

_"You love Klaus_," Rebekah hums.

_"I love you too_," Katherine says sweetly. "_But Klaus is alluring. Promising. Dangerous. He's exactly like me. We're the same. We manipulate, we thirst for power, we control, we punish, but our actions are driven by one singular place deep inside; we're alone, and we hate it."_

_"You're not alone," _Rebekah murmurs softly. "_You have me, and Elijah, and—_"

"_Rebekah, we are alone. No one would take a bullet for us, no one will love us but ourselves, everyone betrays us in the end. Look at you. I know about Marcel. You summoned your father just because you wanted him to suffer._"

"_I had a reason_—"

"_No excuses_." Katherine sighs before turning to look at the ceiling. "_It's your brother's turn. Bye."_

* * *

And this goes on for a few months. Damon and the others in the Scooby Gang think he compelled her to stay again.

But they return to Mystic Falls. Elena's alive; Katherine suffers with no sex for a month, Rebekah's idea. So Katherine sits with the blonde, scrolling through Elena's pictures, and finds her necklace.

Tyler becomes a hybrid, Katherine huffs as Klaus makes more because all he's focused on is them and it hurts. Katherine hates sharing. He knows that.

So _god-fucking-dammit_, Stefan reveals Mikael's dead, and they're back. Katherine finds Rebekah on her bed later.

"_You knew?"_ the Original whispers, choking on her sobs. "_You knew my mother was killed by Klaus!_"

"_We had a moment in San Francisco decades ago._" Katherine replies stoically. "_She betrayed you, tried killing you and your siblings in your sleep, Klaus stopped her. I'm sorry."_

_"You're lying," _Rebekah growls. "_All you and Nik ever do is lie!_"

"_What makes you so sure_?" Katherine asks calmly, leaning on the doorway.

Rebekah pulls a wooden stake from the nightstand and Katherine's suddenly shaking.

They fight. Katherine ends up with a stake in her stomach and Rebekah, vervain on her face.

They don't talk until the damn dagger is out of Rebekah's back. Katherine pretends to be on the Scooby Gang's side – the _good_ side, when she's really gonna save Klaus' life and bolt.

The plan doesn't go well. She bombs the hybrids with wolfsbane grenades and then runs, but knows that Klaus will survive because she knows him too well.

* * *

She doesn't return until she hears word that Kol's dead.

"_Are you two okay?_" She asks the _second_ she steps foot.

"_My brother's dead_!" Rebekah sobs into her shoulder and Klaus gives her a pained look and she kisses both of them sweetly.

"_We can always play a little game of tag," _Katherine offers. "_Or hide-and-seek_. _Gather them in one place and chase them until they can't breathe. Especially Elena."_

_"B-" _Rebekah hiccups.

"_I promise you, they will pay for what they have done_."

So Katherine and Rebekah gather Elena and Jeremy at a cemetery. Around the Gilbert graves, and they spill kerosene in a circle and watch them burn.

_"Why did we do that again?"_

_"'Cause we got the fire, why not use it?" _And then grin and in a few months, they've settled in New Orleans with Klaus while he tries to get his kingdom back. "_Besides, what are best friends for?"_


End file.
